Excès de sport
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Feliciano ne sait plus quoi faire pour retrouver une vie de couple normal. Son compagnon Ludwig se plonge dans une pratique sportive excessive, ce qui finit par les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Thème : l'addiction au sport


**Excès de sport**

 **Ludwig/Feliciano**

 _Thème de la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente du 29/05/2015 : L'addiction au sport - qualité, souvenir, esclavage_

 _On va dire que c'est un UA, parce que je ne vois pas comment cette histoire pourrait s'insérer dans le manga._

 _J'aurais voulu mieux travailler l'addiction au sport dans ce texte, car je pense qu'il reste quelques imprécisions ou incohérences. En tout cas, je ne ne pensais pas un jour écrire sur le sujet._

 _Disclaimer : APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya. Et j'ai essayé de lui emprunter ses personnages._

* * *

Feliciano sortit de ses songes, tôt le matin, lorsque Ludwig se leva pour effectuer son footing quotidien, puis replongea dans ses rêveries quand le drap se releva sur ses épaules nues.

Aux alentours de sept heures et demie, Feliciano s'extirpa du lit sans grand enthousiasme, la bouche pâteuse et l'esprit envahi par une chanson entraînante. Il préférait ne pas penser à la journée qui s'annonçait. Ah non. Non. Non. Non.

Une fois douché, le brun se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de Monsieur le coureur. L'Italien foudroya du regard les gros titres en Allemand du journal local, n'étant pas encore assez bien réveillé pour les comprendre. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller sur Internet pour s'enquérir des nouvelles du monde.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Ludwig arriva en courant dans la cuisine. Feliciano allait râler contre toute cette boue sur son carrelage propre de frais, quand son regard pétillant s'attarda sur la silhouette de son compagnon moulée par ses vêtements. Il n'était pas véritablement attiré par toutes ses tâches de transpiration, mais que pouvait-il redire quant à ses magnifiques pectoraux et la bosse au niveau de son entrejambe.

« Va prendre une douche !, râla Feliciano quand il voulut prendre une part de gâteau.

\- Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? »

La proposition paraissait tentante.

« Je sors de la salle de bain.

\- Tu aurais pu m'attendre. »

Feliciano n'osa rien dire sur une certaine absence à son réveil. Ludwig soupira en remarquant son regard lourd de reproches et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Ce ne serait pas la seule occasion de la journée, pensa amèrement Feliciano.

Une fois qu'ils eurent avalé leur petit déjeuner, Feliciano retarda autant que possible l'inévitable. Tout d'abord, il passa la serpillère pour nettoyer toute la saleté de Ludwig. Si sa famille voyait ce que Ludwig avait pu faire de sa fainéantise légendaire, elle n'en reviendrait pas.

L'Italien évitait encore l'effort. Si. L'effort modéré ne tuait personne. Il n'y avait que Ludwig pour supporter l'effort dans sa plus grande intensité.

Après avoir pleuré, supplié et râlé, Ludwig réussit à le traîner jusqu'à la salle de sport la plus proche.

Évidemment, si Feliciano voulait passer du temps avec son compagnon, ce devait être dans une salle surchauffée, avec de la musique techno insupportable, des tas de personnes bien mieux foutu que lui et des instruments de torture. Comme dirait son frère Romano, ils étaient de vrais couillons de baver sur le corps de rêve de leurs moitiés.

Au moins, Antonio dansait avec Romano à l'occasion et s'exerçait pour devenir professionnel.

Ludwig n'arrêtait pas de regarder ses performances sur le tapis de marche avec un air béat.

Feliciano avait déjà essayé de se mettre sur la machine à côté de la sienne pour discuter, mais il avait rapidement perdu son souffle tout en se questionnant sur ses sentiments. Qu'avaient-ils encore en commun ?

Ludwig ne pensait plus qu'au sport et à son corps. Feliciano passait son temps derrière lui pour maintenir un semblant d'ordre dans leur maison et dans leur vie sexuelle.

Heureusement, il avait réussi à faire passer le sexe comme une activité sportive.

Feliciano avait préparé son argumentaire sur la fréquence des rapports et leur intensité, tout en soulevant des poids. Quand vous détestez la musculation, tout ce qui est de l'ordre du sexuel vous motive grandement à arrêter de regarder une barre monter et descendre devant vous. Vous imaginez même des trucs avec les barres. Si. Feliciano se déconcentrait de l'effort comme il le pouvait.

Seulement, ils faisaient l'amour à horaires fixes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ludwig lui proposait la douche. Feliciano en avait assez des murs blancs de cette salle et de risquer de se casser la gueule.

Observant son homme s'extasier sur un tapis roulant, Feliciano tenait dans sa main un poids sans conviction et ne s'y mettait sérieusement que lorsque Ludwig se retournait vers lui.

Feliciano avait pensé à consulter un conseiller conjugal. Tout d'abord, il n'avait pas osé en parler à Ludwig qui niait tous leurs problèmes. De deux, il craignait ce genre de visite en étant un couple homosexuel. Et finalement, le nœud du problème, c'était le sport !

Ce n'était pas un conseiller conjugal qui ferait décrocher Ludwig de son obsession.

Un médecin… Un médecin du sport… Feliciano se sentit plus serein. Il en parlerait à Ludwig dès que possible pour qu'il se rende compte que faire du sport toute la journée n'était pas normal. Il biaiserait pour prendre rendez-vous à sa place et insisterait pour l'accompagner.

Le corps de Ludwig changeait à une vitesse folle, ce qui l'inquiétait beaucoup.

« Hé ! On tire au flanc ! »

La journée ne pouvait pas être plus atroce.

« Comment vas-tu, Gilbert ? Vee !

\- Bien ! Je pète la forme. Tu as vu ces biceps awesome… »

C'était parti pour un tour de l'anatomie humaine. Ludwig avait été entrainé par Gilbert. Gilbert s'y était mis parce qu'avoir un ventre à bière, ce n'était pas awesome. Et toutes sortes d'arguments narcissiques…

Feliciano se trouvait bien comme il était. Il n'avait pas une carrure développée, mais une silhouette fine et agréable à regarder. Il lui arrivait de recevoir des propositions quand il allait au restaurant avec Ludwig. Depuis quand n'étaient-ils pas allés manger à l'extérieur ? Le brun lâcha un gros soupir, complètement affligé.

« Hé ! ça va, mec ?

\- Il n'arrête pas. »

Gilbert comprit qu'il parlait de Ludwig.

« Il n'est là que depuis une demi-heure. Sois un peu patient. D'ici trois quarts d'heure, vous pourrez aller faire une petite promenade pour vous changer les idées.

\- Je n'appelle pas le parcours de santé une véritable promenade en amoureux.

\- Ah… Eh bien, un autre jour.

\- C'est tous les jours, pareils.

\- Même en semaine ? Mais je croyais que Ludwig bossait…

\- Il ne t'a pas dit. Il s'est fait virer parce qu'il arrivait en retard.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Six mois.

\- Il le vit comment ?

\- Il est aux anges.

\- Mais Ludwig adore travailler.

\- C'est son corps qu'il travaille. Il veut devenir coach de sport.

\- C'est pas mal comme reconversion, essaya Gilbert pour dérider Feliciano.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il passe ses journées à s'entraîner. Son corps a l'air de le supporter, mais… Je m'inquiète.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Six mois.

\- Je vais lui en parler.

\- Tu vas te heurter à un mur. »

Feliciano se haït d'apprécier la dispute entre son compagnon et son beau-frère. En plus, Ludwig comprendrait très bien qu'il s'était plaint. Sentant inutile de le cacher, il reposa ses instruments de torture et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il avait promis de passer la journée avec Ludwig, mais ne se sentait pas de supporter sa mauvaise humeur en plus de la sienne.

Quand Feliciano eut fini de s'habiller, Ludwig était entré dans les vestiaires. Furieux. Feliciano avait envie de disparaître dans les murs.

« Je vais rentrer. Vee ! Je ne me sens pas bien aujourd'hui, dit Feliciano pour éviter la dispute.

\- Je rentre aussi.

\- Tu n'avais pas fini.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

\- On pourrait éviter d'avoir cette discussion-là où tout le monde pourrait nous entendre, chuchota Feliciano.

\- Je crois que Gilbert n'a pas été très discret sur notre relation. On ferait mieux de s'en aller. J'ai entendu des commentaires pas très engageants.

\- Je saurais me défendre, râla Feliciano qui détestait être protégé par son amoureux grand et fort à chaque fois.

\- On va éviter les problèmes. »

Ludwig se rhabilla rapidement à ses côtés. Ils franchirent les portes de la salle, sous le regard méprisant de la standardiste qui avait un faible pour ce pauvre Feliciano traîné de force par son meilleur ami dans ce lieu terrible.

« On est bien grillés.

\- Je ne te fais pas dire », soupira Ludwig de dépit.

Apparemment, Ludwig ne dirigeait pas sa colère d'être privé de ce club de sport vers lui, mais plutôt vers Gilbert. Il avait toujours cette expression quand il en voulait à son grand frère.

Ils revinrent à la maison très vite. Certainement, parce que les pas de Ludwig les y menaient avec la précision d'un métronome accélérée. Feliciano angoissait de devoir mettre Ludwig face à la réalité. Lui qui parlait sans encombre de ce qu'il ressentait craignait la réaction de son compagnon.

Ils se posèrent avec nervosité dans la cuisine. Ludwig tapait du pied sur le sol, comme s'il n'avait pas assez marché. Les mains de Feliciano tremblaient.

« On peut en parler ?

\- J'ai essayé de t'en parler, mais je crois que je ne sais pas m'y prendre, dit Feliciano.

\- Le sport me fait du bien. Il me fait oublier que j'ai perdu mon travail.

\- Et si tu prenais du temps pour retrouver un poste et être avec moi ? Ça va faire six mois que tu es sans emploi. Ça ne me gêne pas d'assurer pour deux. Mais tu devrais y penser. »

Les yeux de Ludwig s'écarquillèrent, comme s'il avait du mal à envisager la chose.

« Petit à petit ! Je ne te demande pas de baisser de régime du jour au lendemain. Tu te rends compte que tu passes ton temps à faire du sport !

\- Tu as l'impression que je te délaisse ? »

Feliciano ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à reconnaître Ludwig. Il devait être honnête.

« Oui. J'ai l'impression de tomber dans une routine qui ne me va pas du tout. Ça te fait peut-être du bien…

\- Je n'ai pas été viré parce que j'arrivais en retard.

\- Je me doutais aussi, vu l'heure à laquelle tu partais. »

Feliciano entortilla ses mains entre elles, mal à l'aise, au souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

« Ne me dis pas que tu te faisais des idées…

\- Un peu quand même. Ce n'est pas ton genre d'arriver en retard ! Normalement, il n'y a que moi pour t'empêcher d'arriver à l'heure… Quand ce n'est pas important… Vee ! »

Le brun passa la main dans ses cheveux, un peu gêné. Ludwig eut un petit sourire attendri, avant de parler.

« Tout le monde sait dans mon milieu que je vis avec un homme.

\- Ne me dis pas que…

\- Ils ont dit que j'arrivais en retard, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de pointeuse.

\- Mais tu devrais les attaquer en justice ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça…

\- Et donc, tu t'es mis au sport pour oublier que tu avais un Italien super sexy à la maison que tout le monde te jalouse, le taquina Feliciano.

\- Je pensais que ça m'aiderait à réfléchir, mais ça me vide surtout la tête.

\- Il faut que tu voies quelqu'un pour en parler. Un médecin. »

Ludwig soupira, les jambes toujours agitées par l'impatience. Il avait l'air prêt à repartir courir juste pour se calmer les nerfs.

« Si tu me promets que tu iras voir un médecin, je te fais passer une super journée en ma compagnie, commença Feliciano avec une voix langoureuse, tout en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je demande à voir le programme.

\- Tout d'abord, tu vas m'enlever cette horreur de jogging. Après, on ira se faire des confidences sous la couette, parce que j'en ai marre de la douche… »

Les joues de Ludwig rosirent en comprenant son manque de tact des derniers mois.

« … là, je te rappellerai à quel point on s'aime très fort. Après avoir batifolé pendant plusieurs heures, on se commandera à manger. Puis, on ira à pied au cinéma se voir un bon film. Quand on rentrera, je te ferai un bon repas. Si on est toujours d'attaque, on roulera à nouveau dans les draps. Et on fera la grasse matinée. Demain, c'est dimanche ! »

Ludwig rit en voyant Feliciano tenir autant à son repos le week-end.

« Je suis partant. »

Ludwig fit passer son sweat par-dessus sa chemise, révélant son corps transformé par toutes ses séances de sport intensif. Feliciano avait préféré quand il avait un peu d'embonpoint, car la sensation dure sous ses doigts le laissait un peu perplexe. Ludwig se leva, fit tomber son pantalon par terre et vint l'embrasser, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon.

Feliciano n'hésita pas à passer sa main directement dans le caleçon, en remarquant l'état d'excitation de Ludwig.

« Je te plais toujours autant. C'est rassurant.

\- Idiot, va. »

Ludwig plongea ses lèvres sur son cou, là où il aimait tellement être embrassé. Sa prise se resserra légèrement sur le sexe bandé entre ses doigts. Lui qui voulait tellement retrouver son lit en était à préférer rester dans la cuisine tellement son désir se faisait pressant. Avoir mis les choses à plat lui donnait l'impression de retrouver le contact de Ludwig.

Ludwig le porta sur la table de la cuisine et lui ouvrit son pantalon.

En fait, il en avait marre des surfaces dures et rigides. Il voulait son matelas.

« On va dans la chambre ! »

Étonné, Ludwig le laissa filer jusqu'à la pièce puis lui courut après. Feliciano se débarrassa de ses vêtements. C'est totalement nu qu'il retrouva sa couette. Heureusement, il avait un homme très excité au-dessus de lui pour l'empêcher de se rendormir après toutes ses émotions. Ludwig ne fit pas durer très longtemps les préliminaires, sentant à quel point il leur était urgent de s'unir. Là, juste comme ça, parce qu'ils en avaient envie et que ce n'était pas programmé.

Feliciano gémit fortement en le sentant pénétrer en lui. Ses bras passèrent sur ses épaules, quand il commença de langoureux va-et-vient qui le rendirent pantelant et ivre de plaisir. Les caresses se firent bien plus amoureuses et les regards plus complices que lors des mois passés. Feliciano s'étonna d'avoir encore cette mèche de cheveux aussi sensible être sollicitée durant l'acte. Ses cris se perdaient dans l'atmosphère alourdie par le sexe de leur chambre. Il sentait que Ludwig perdait lui aussi son pied et éprouvait autant d'émotions que lui.

La jouissance l'emmena loin de tous leurs précédents soucis, le terrassant à la pensée d'un espoir de jours meilleurs.


End file.
